If I Had You
by silvermist99
Summary: "Tori was so open and loving that people automatically flocked to her. Beck was no exception to this." Beck's in a cold, dead-end relationship with Jade, but he's desperately in love with Tori. So when he breaks it off with Jade and asks Tori out, Jade has a shocking surprise that might change everyone's lives. Rated T for implied adult content. Beck/Tori. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**If I Had You**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own _Victorious_, or any of the characters. I only own the plot._

_A/N: Hey all! This is my first story posted on this fabulous website, so take pity on me. Please, read, review, favorite, follow, the whole sha-bang. _

_Thoughts will be in italics._

To say Beck was pissed that morning was an understatement.

Jade was mad at him, Cat was driving him insane, and if he saw Robbie with Rex one more time he was going to shove the puppet down the boy's throat. Not to mention he had to watch André pal around with Tori, the girl he was in love with.

Just seeing the half-Latina was enough to drive him insane. She was everything he wanted: funny, sweet, caring….not to mention she didn't get angry over little things like Jade did.

He had loved Jade once, he really did, but it had died a long time ago, even before Tori had come to Hollywood Arts. He didn't know why he stayed with her. Honestly, he didn't.

He guessed it was because he hadn't wanted to give up, because they had been together for so long. Everyone has rough patches. His parents had had rough patches. And they had made it work.

So why his case should be any different?

But no matter what he did, he couldn't make Jade happy.

He tried and tried and tried only to have everything bite him in the ass.

It would be to say that Jade is a bitch, but Beck knew she wasn't. He had seen a side of Jade that was vulnerable and innocent. He had comforted her when she cried, and soothed her when she had nightmares. He knew underneath that cruel exterior was a lost little girl looking for someone to love her and appreciate her. That was what she had hated about Tori. Tori was so open and loving that people automatically flocked to her.

Beck was no exception to this. He had fallen for her the moment he saw her; he had fallen hard.

But he stayed with Jade. How heartless would it have been if he had dumped her and started going out with a girl he barely knew? He respected Jade more than that, even if he didn't love her anymore.

Beck rubbed at his face tiredly and closed his locker. Today just was not his day.

He heard Tori's laugh float down the hallway, accompanied by André's voice.

He hated André at the moment; he hated him because he was such good friends with Tori.

André could be close to Tori without worrying about his girlfriend harping him about it. He was so angry. He wanted to punch André, yell at Jade, and kiss Tori…all at once.

"Beck!" she called, waving at him.

Instead, he hurried off to Sikowitz's class, pretending not to hear Tori call his name. With his back turned, he missed the loving and worried expression in her warm brown eyes, one that had not been in Jade's for a long time.

"What's wrong with him?" Tori asked, watching Beck practically fly down the hallway.

"He and Jade probably got into a fight again," André said.

Tori nodded, feeling a bit sad for her friends. They always seemed to be arguing nowadays, and it was making everyone else miserable.

"We still going to the movies, tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tori smiled at André.

"Sweet, cuz this movie looks freaking awesome!"

Tori listened to André prattle on about the movie they were going to go see later as they entered Sikowitz's classroom.

Jade and Beck were sitting side by side, though Jade looked slightly angry and was trying to look at anything other than Beck, and Beck had his face in his hands. Tori felt her heart clench when she looked at Beck, but she waved it away and sat down, sending him what she thought was an encouraging smile.

Sikowitz's class was pretty mellow during that particular class period. André said it was probably due to Sikowitz running out of coconut milk halfway through, therefore not putting him in the teaching mood. He had given them the period to themselves while he sat crouched in the corner, muttering about some vision he had had a few hours earlier.

Tori sidled over to where Beck and Jade were sitting and said, "Hey guys, we're going to the movies later. Wanna come?"

"No," Jade said snippily. "I have better things to do than hang out with you people."

"That's right!" Cat said dreamily, giggling and smiling at Tori. "Jade and I are going to get her a new Pear phone."

"Oh, ok." Tori's face fell slightly. "What about you Beck?"

"I'll come, if you don't mind." He smiled at her.

"Why do you care if she minds?" Jade spat, sucking all of the happiness out of the moment.

"Babe, I'm just asking if it's ok that I come," Beck said, turning to her. He honestly didn't think that he had to defend his actions, but with Jade, he was used to it.

"_She's_ not your girlfriend, I am," Jade hissed.

"What does it matter? I'm being polite!"

"Whatever," Jade said, rolling her eyes and turning away.

Beck growled and rubbed at his face. Tori smiled sympathetically, while André looked slightly uncomfortable being caught up in a fight between Beck and Jade…again.

Cat, being her normal perky self, was oblivious to everything that was going on and chattered happily about something that none of them understood.

"What movie are we seeing?" Beck asked, hoping to resolve some of the tension that was in the room.

"_The Hunger Games,"_ André said, grinning. "It looks so awesome!"

"One time, a hobo on the street asked my brother if he was hungry," Cat said, being serious all of a sudden. "Then the hobo robbed him."

Tori looked at Cat and said, "Oh…that's…unfortunate."

Cat nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it was. He went to the police but they said he was crazy."

"He's not the only one," Beck muttered, loud enough for only Tori to hear him.

Tori bit her lip to keep from laughing, smiling at him and not noticing the hateful glare that Jade sent in her direction.

Later that night, Beck pulled up to the theater and rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

_You are in way over your head, Beck. First, you're stuck in a relationship with a girl you can barely stand to look at. Second, you're in love with a girl who's desperately trying to attain at least somewhat of a friendship with the girl you're currently in a relationship with. Yeah. That's just…fucked up. Seriously. _

He lifted his head when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and wasn't surprised to see that he had a new text from Jade.

**Jade:** We're not done talking about this.

**Beck:** Seriously, what is there to talk about? I'm going to the movies with FRIENDS.

**Jade:** Do you have feelings for her?

**Beck:** Her?

**Jade:** Don't play stupid. You KNOW who I'm talking about.

**Beck:** Jade, this isn't the issue here.

**Jade:** Yes it is! You damn well know it is. Do you or do you not have feelings for Vega?

**Beck:** I'm not talking about this now, not over text. I'll come by tomorrow so we can talk. Ok?

**Jade:** Fine.

**Beck: **I have to go. The movie's about to start.

**Jade:** Whatever.

Frustrated, Beck threw his phone onto the passenger side floor and left it there, not wanting to even look at it. He got out of his car and went into the theater lobby, making a beeline for André and Tori.

"Beck!" Tori said brightly, waving at him.

"Hey, Tori," he said.

The smile automatically slid off her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. When he didn't answer she said, "Jade?"

He nodded and shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. It's not like it's anything new."

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, I guess. André's getting us popcorn, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Honestly, don't worry about me. I'm a big boy. I can tie my own shoe laces."

Tori smiled at that. "I hope so. You'd look ridiculous with Velcro shoes." They both laughed.

"Hey, man," André said, coming over to them with the biggest bucket of popcorn Beck had ever seen. "I got us some popcorn."

"No, really? I think there's enough there to feed an entire nation," he deadpanned, shaking his head.

"Hey! I like popcorn!"

"Boys, boys," Tori said, smiling at them. "Let's behave before we get kicked out of the theater."

They entered the theater and sat in the back row, because everyone knows that those seats in the back are always the best, with Tori sitting in between Beck and André. She took the ridiculously large bucket of popcorn and set it in her lap, so that way everyone could reach for it.

Beck noticed that she left her arm on the armrest next to him, and he had to fight himself so he didn't reach out and take it in his own. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but he knew she wouldn't understand.

When the movie started, Tori told André to hush for what must've been the hundredth time, and Beck settled back in his seat.

Two hours in a dark movie theater next to the girl he was in love with….yeah, that sounded good.

The movie was pretty good, albeit a little dry in some parts, but that was mostly due to them building up the storyline. Beck couldn't even criticize the acting too much, seeing as all of the actors seemed to have a pretty good grasp on their characters.

When Rue died, he wrapped a comforting arm around Tori's shoulder, seeing as she was crying hysterically. It was just a friendly gesture.

Just a friendly one.

_Yeah, friendly my ass._

As the credits rolled at the end of the movie, the trio were on their way to the exit when André's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Grandma?"

Beck couldn't make out what she was saying on the other end, but it sounded frantic and rather loud.

"Grandma, I'm with Tori- You know who Tori is! I'm with Tori and Beck! No, no-" André groaned. "Yes, Grandma. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung the phone up and looked at Beck, his expression priceless. "My grandma wants me home now. Do you think you could take Tori home?"

Beck tried not to look too eager when he said, "Yeah, sure. What's wrong with your grandma?"

"Saw herself in the mirror," André grumbled, pulling Tori into a one-armed hug. "I'll see you two Monday."

"Good luck with your grandma," Tori called after him.

Beck led Tori to his car and opened the door for her, like the gentleman he was, and waited until she was seated to close it.

He ran around the front of the car and slid in, starting the engine.

"Buckled up?" he asked.

"Yes, dad," she teased.

"Don't want you to get hurt," Beck said with a wink. "I'd hate to see something happen to that pretty face." He froze and fought the urge to slap himself on the forehead.

"Um, thanks?"

Beck only grunted in response as he drove down the now-familiar road to her house. The rest of the drive was silent, except for the sound of the car engine.

When he pulled up in her driveway, Tori leaned down and pulled his phone up from off the floor. "Why is your phone on the floor?"

"I threw it," he said, not bothering to come up with a lie.

"Why?"

"I was pissed at something that Jade said."

"What did she say?"

Beck sighed and looked at Tori, who was looking concerned and loving, two things that he missed most from Jade. "Tori, I don't really know if I should tell you."

Tori covered her surprised and hurt look rather well, and nodded. "Ok. Just…tell me when you're ready?" Her voice was tight and he hated to hear it like that.

"Tori-"

"No, no. I get it. It's between you and Jade and I-"

Before she could finish, Beck had leaned across the seat and pressed his lips against hers, like he had wanted to do all night.

Tori's lips were soft and sweet and tasted like strawberries, and Beck reveled in it. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed him back, which made his heart swell.

It was passionate and caring and everything that his recent kisses with Jade hadn't been. Those were cold and mandatory.

When Tori broke away, she looked at him and whispered, "What was that?"

"Tori," Beck said, looking at his steering wheel. "I…I have something to tell you."

"Well, obviously," she said, and then added in a softer voice, "What is it?"

"I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I Had You**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own _Victorious_, or any of the characters. I only own the plot._

_A/N: All of your reviews warmed the cockles of my heart. *tears of joy* Love you all. Nutella and Mountain Dew to any who reviews after this! I apologize if anyone is OC. _

* * *

"I'm in love with you, Tori."

Tori stared at Beck, her eyes wide. "B-But… W-what about Jade?" she stammered.

Beck's expression went cold and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "What Jade and I had…It's gone. It was gone a long time ago." He looked over at Tori. "I don't love her anymore. I…I don't even really know why I'm still with her."

"Beck…"

Her voice was soft and he could feel his heart race because she was so close.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away. "I don't mean to dump this on you and-"

'No, Beck, it's ok. I…I feel the same way."

He looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. "You what?"

Tori was blushing and she was fiddling with her hair. "I…I love you, Beck. And I didn't want to say anything because you were with Jade and-"

He cut her off by leaning across the seat again and kissing her once more, this time a bit more passionate. She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away and smiled.

"You have no idea how happy you make me," he whispered, his breath fanning her cheeks.

They were so close again, so close to kissing and-

"OH MY GOD. TORI?!"

"Trina!" Tori shrieked, reeling back.

Beck turned his head slowly to look out his windshield to see Tori's extremely annoying and untalented older sister peering into his car. If looks could kill, Trina would've been dead seven times over already.

"Um, I have to go. I'm so sorry, Beck," Tori said hurriedly, unbuckling and grabbing her purse. She looked harassed and Beck wanted nothing more than to run Trina over with his car. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault," he muttered.

"I'll text you later, ok?" she said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Ok," he said, with the barest hint of a smile.

He watched as she clambered out of his car, yelling at her sister unintelligibly. He shook his head at the older Vega and pulled out of the driveway, not noticing Tori waving at him.

As soon as Tori and Trina entered the house, their parents automatically left the room, knowing that a fight was about to break out between their daughters. They knew they should probably intervene, but sometimes, with their girls, it was safer not to.

"I can't believe you, Tori!"

"Hello, pot. My name is kettle!"

"What do I have to do with this?!"

"You act like you've never done that before!"

"What were you doing in his car?!" Trina yelled, her voice so shrill that it hurt Tori's ears.

"It's none of your business!" Tori yelled back.

"You were kissing him! He's Jade's _boyfriend_!"

"Oh really?" Tori's voice suddenly became quiet, and it scared Trina more than if she was yelling. She fixed Trina with a glare that her older sister had never seen before. "You think I haven't noticed?! You think I haven't noticed that he's with her every single day that I'm with him?! I'm in love with him, and he's with her! _I KNOW HE'S WITH JADE_!"

As soon as the last words left her mouth, Tori flushed dark crimson and hurried up the stairs, leaving Trina silent and open-mouthed in the living room.

"Tori…"

Up in her room, Tori threw her purse down and grabbed a pillow, pressing it to her face to muffle her screams. She was so angry, _so angry_ at Trina for throwing that in her face.

She _knew_ Beck was with Jade. Jade took every single opportunity she could to rub that in Tori's face, as if she knew how Tori felt about Beck. It was sickeningly, really, considering Tori had never done anything to Jade. She had never done anything that would cause the Goth girl to hate her the way she did.

"I don't understand…" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She loved Beck, she really did. She had developed a crush on him the first day they met, but she thought that he was happy with Jade, so she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin his happiness.

And then, when he told her that he wasn't happy, and she had almost gotten what she'd wanted for so long, _Trina_ had to show up and ruin everything.

She sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest and stared out her window, until her phone buzzed.

**Beck:** Are you alright?

**Tori:** No… I'm not. :(

**Beck:** I'm sorry…I should've been more careful. I didn't even think Trina was going to show up.

**Tori:** Me either. We started fighting, but it's over now.

**Beck:** Do you think she'll tell Jade?

**Tori:** No…Trina HATES Jade.

**Beck:** Yeah, I figured… I meant everything, by the way. EVERYTHING.

**Tori:** I know. I did too.

Tori smiled and pressed her pillow tighter to her chest as she lay down on her side, waiting for Beck to text her back.

* * *

The next day, Beck sat in his car outside Jade's house, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He didn't know how Jade was going to take this.

He hoped that she would be mature and wait until after he left to throw things, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Beck sighed and got out of his car, tucking his hands into his pockets as he walked up to her front door. He hit the doorbell with his elbow and waited.

Jade answered the door a few seconds later, her hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a black silk robe. She had probably just gotten out of bed and getting ready to take a shower.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose," she said, holding the door open for him. He stepped into the foyer, trying to look at anything but her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He sighed. "Jade, we need to talk."

"I figured as much. Come on." Jade led him into the living room, where she unceremoniously plopped down on one of the couches and patted the cushion next to her.

He sat down hesitantly, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What do we need to talk about?" Jade asked.

"Us."

Jade was silent, giving him a look that said "Go on."

Beck rubbed at his face and sighed. "You know that we don't exactly get along all that well. And-"

"You're in love with Tori."

Beck looked at Jade in surprise. Her face was stoic as usual, but there was a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "What?"

"You are in love with Tori Vega," she repeated.

"How-?"

"It's the way you look at her, like she's the sun in your life. You light up when she enters the room. Kind of like how you used to be around me."

He noticed her voice wasn't bitter or angry; it was defeated. Beck sighed and took her hands, squeezing them gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she answered. "Do me a favor, Beck. Move on. Go with Tori. Make yourself happy."

"Why are you…?"

"Being so nice?" Here her voice quivered a little, and Beck saw tears form in her eyes.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Because while I'm not the nicest or most caring person in the world, I did, and to some extent still do, care about you. And I want you to be happy."

"Jade, I loved you. And you'll always be my first love, ok?"

Jade nodded, not looking at him. "I think you should probably go. Vega's waiting for you. Go, sweep her off her feet. All that romantic shit."

Beck smiled and kissed her hands softly before getting up and leaving. Jade sat there on the sofa for a few minutes before taking her phone out of her robe pocket.

**Jade:** Vega, make him happy.

**Tori:** What?

With that, Jade smiled and went off to take her shower.

* * *

Tori looked up from her homework in surprise when there was a knock on the door.

"Tori, get the door!" Trina screeched from upstairs, and Tori rolled her eyes. Her sister was probably soaking her face in mustard or something.

Tori stood up and readjusted her glasses, heading over to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Jade standing there, looking all Doom and Glamorous Gloom as usual.

"Vega."

"Jade."

"Can I come in?"

Tori eyed her warily and opened the door wider to allow her in, watching as the Goth girl entered her living room and sat down.

"Would you like a drink?" Tori asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you. Sit down."

Rolling her eyes at being told to sit down in her own house, Tori sat on one of the cushions opposite of Jade.

"What do you want?"

"Beck broke up with me," Jade said, not wasting any time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tori said sincerely, actually feeling a little bad for Jade. On the inside, however, she felt a little bloom of hope spread.

"Don't bother. It was coming for a long time."

"Oh. Um…"

"Beck is in love with you."

Tori stared at Jade, unsure of what to say. Did she know about them kissing the other night? Did Trina-?

"Relax, Vega. I'm fine with it, surprisingly."

"You…you are?"

"Believe it or not, yes." Jade fiddled with her eyebrow piercing, looking away from Tori. "I won't pretend that I don't still care about Beck, though it's now sort of a friendship-type caring."

Tori stared at her and nodded, silent. She waited for Jade to go on.

"You make him happy, Vega. Much more happy than I could've ever tried to. And he deserves that, after putting up with me for so long." Jade laughed, though there was no real humor behind it. "So, in short, I came to give you my blessing, if that's what you want to call it."

"Oh…ok. Um, thank you, Jade. It…means a lot." Tori smiled brightly at Jade and launched herself at her, giving the Goth a hug.

Jade looked slightly alarmed for a minute, but then hugged Tori back, albeit awkwardly.

When Tori let go of her, Jade stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "I have to go. Remember what I said. You'll regret it if you don't." She smiled coyly at Tori and let herself out.

_Jade…Jade was being nice to me. And she said I could date Beck. And she was ok with it._

A wide grin etched itself onto her face and she ran up to her room, yelling for Trina to get dressed. They were going out to celebrate.

* * *

_I apologize for the long wait. Read and review, pretty please._


	3. Chapter 3

_**If I Had You**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own _Victorious_, or any of the characters. I only own the plot._

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and love. It means a lot._

* * *

"So…why exactly did we go out?" Trina asked as they stood outside their house. They had gone out to lunch at Nozu's and Tori had insisted on paying for her and Trina's meals.

Tori couldn't help but smile. "Because I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating…?"

"Yeah. Jade came by earlier and said that she was cool with Beck and I!"

"So…are you two dating or something?" Trina fiddled with the lock and opened the door, looking expectantly at Tori.

"I hope we are."

Tori and Trina both jumped and shrieked as Beck appeared behind them, wearing a sly smile on his face.

"Beck!" Tori chirped happily, throwing her arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa. While I enjoy the enthusiasm," Beck teased, pressing his lips to her temple. "Let's go inside."

Trina was staring at the two of them, looking shocked. "You…two…"

"We two…?" Beck raised an eyebrow in her direction, making Trina blush furiously. She opened and closed her mouth several times before just shaking her head and going inside.

Tori let go of Beck and then took his hand, leading him into the house with a huge grin on her face.

"Tori, what's Beck doing here?" Her mom looked over at the two of them from the kitchen, her hands mashing a bowl of…something.

"Well, Mrs. Vega," Beck said smoothly. He held up their entwined hands. "Your daughter and I are dating. If that's ok with you?"

Mrs. Vega beamed at Beck. He was always so polite and was always there for Tori when she needed support, and therefore automatically liked him. "It's perfectly fine with me. Now, Mr. Vega is a different story."

"What is another story, why am I involved, and do I need to get the guns?" Mr. Vega said as he came downstairs, looking over at his wife. She smiled at him and motioned with her head towards Beck and Tori.

"Um, Dad," Tori said, a bit hesitantly. "Beck and I are…going out."

"'Going out'?" he repeated, crossing his arms and giving Beck what could only be described as an "I'm-a-cop-therefore-I-can-kill-you-as-painfully-as-possible-if-I-wanted" look.

Tori nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and biting her lip. She glanced at Beck, who was looking slightly nervous.

"Mr. Vega," Beck said, "I care a lot about your daughter and I promise that I won't hurt her. Ever." Beck swallowed. "I hope…we have…your approval?"

There was a tense silence between everyone in the house as the waited for Mr. Vega's response. He stared hard at Beck, running his eyes up and down his body, as if he could see into Beck's soul.

_Wouldn't surprise me if he could._

They all jumped when he started laughing.

"You two should've seen your faces," he chortled. "Ah, it was priceless. I thought you were going to piss yourself, Beck."

Beck chuckled nervously. "It briefly passed through my mind, sir."

Mr. Vega continued to laugh as he went into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek, before slipping out the back door.

"Well," Mrs. Vega said, some of the color returning to her face, "enough with the theatrics. You two can help me make dinner."

Tori and Beck smiled at each other. "Sounds good to me," Tori said.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

Tori and Beck had spent the rest of the weekend hanging out at Tori's house and going out to Starbucks for coffee runs.

When Monday rolled around, Beck had picked Tori up from her house and drove them to school.

"How do you think everyone's going to react?" Tori said as they sat in the parking lot.

"I don't know. Jade will probably most likely avoid us," Beck said, looking at her seriously.

"Cat will be…Cat…"

"Yeah, there's really no changing that."

"Robbie and Rex will… I don't even know. I'm sure André will support us."

"Most definitely. He _is_ our best friend," Beck said with a smile.

Tori smiled back. "I'm just so nervous. I know Jade said she was fine with it, but…" Her stomach erupted in butterflies when Beck leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't worry," he whispered when he pulled away. "Ok? All that matters is that we're together."

"Yeah," Tori said, nodding and smiling.

"Come on, Vega, we don't want to be late," Beck said, opening his door and getting out. He ran around the front of the car and opened her door, holding out a hand to help her out.

"Quite the gentleman," Tori remarked.

"Always," Beck said with a wink.

Tori held out her hand to Beck and said, "Come on, sir, let's go face our doom."

"Are you always this negative?"

"Only in the morning."

Beck and Tori were most definitely pleased with how their friends reacted. André had stared at them for a few moments before enveloping them both into a huge, André-style bear hug, congratulating them and saying it was about time.

Tori had blushed crimson at that and Beck smiled awkwardly at that.

Cat, bless her, was Cat. When they told her, she simply cocked her head to the side and said, "One time, my brother broke up with his girlfriend and she…"

They tuned her out after that. She didn't seem upset with them at all, and had chattered happily on their way to Sikowitz's class.

Robbie had also taken the news rather well. He had smiled at them and Rex made several inappropriate jokes in their expense, but they mostly ignored Rex. Despite what Robbie said, he was just a puppet after all.

When they reached Sikowitz's class, Tori asked Beck to hang back for a moment and quietly asked, "What if Jade flips out?"

Beck smiled reassuringly and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Relax. I know Jade. Once she says something, she means it. If she said that she's ok with us, then she's ok. I know you're worried, but there's no need to be. Ok?"

Tori nodded and smiled when he kissed her for what must've been the thousandth time that morning.

"Let's go in," she said, leading him in.

Sikowitz simply stared at them as they entered his classroom, sipping coconut milk through a straw rather noisily.

Tori looked directly at Jade, who just merely sent a vague smile her way. She lifted her hand and gave Tori a wiggle of her fingers.

"See?" Beck whispered. "I told she was ok with it."

"Yeah, you're right," she said, leaning into him as they sat down.

Everything was good. Jade was good with them. Her parents had accepted Beck and Tori as a couple, as well as their other friends. Even Sikowitz, for all his weird quirks, seemed to have accepted them.

Tori chastised herself for being so worried.

There was nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

* * *

At the end of the week, Tori found out just how very, _very_ wrong she had been.

She had been eating lunch with Beck and André and talking about the newest pop CD that come out when Jade came over to their table, looking slightly paler than usual.

"Hey, Jade," Tori said with a smile.

Jade smiled back, but it looked rather pained and forced. "Can I…talk to you, in private?" She must've seen the look of hesitation on Tori's face, because she added, "_Please._"

Completely unsettled by Jade's unusual behavior, Tori grabbed her bag and pecked Beck on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

She bit back a gasp of surprised when Jade seized her wrist and practically pulled her to the janitor's closet.

"Ow, Jade, you've got a death grip," Tori said when Jade released her hand so she could close the door. She rubbed absently at her wrist until Jade turned to her and Tori saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Jade, what's wrong?!"

She opened her arms for the Goth and was a bit surprised when Jade immediately crumpled into her, sobbing.

Tori shushed her and a rubbed soothing circle on Jade's back, hoping to calm her.

After about five minutes, Jade pulled back and sniffled. Her makeup was running down her face and she stared at Tori.

"Jade, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"Tori…I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Read, review, send love. Ya know. Anything to show your love for me and this story…the love for the story being far more important than your love for me, of course._


	4. Chapter 4

_**If I Had You**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own _Victorious_, or any of the characters. I only own the plot._

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and love. It means a lot._

* * *

Tori stared at her friend, her eyes wide and her mouth open, though no sound was coming out.

"Tori?" Jade sniffled.

"You're…are you sure?"

Jade bit her lip and nodded, looking like she was going to start crying again. "I went to the doctor's yesterday. She said… She said that I was two months along."

Tori felt as if all the breath in her had been knocked out. "It's Beck's, isn't it?" A small part of her brain begged it not to be, that Jade had had a moment of infidelity and that it wasn't Beck's.

_Please, don't let it be his. Please, please, please. _

She watched as Jade began to cry again. The Goth girl pressed her face to Tori's chest and sobbed, and Tori just tightened her arms around her.

She knew that she should be angry, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be. Jade needed her. She couldn't pull the bitchy new girlfriend card now.

"Jade, I need you to talk to me. Is it Beck's?"

When Jade answered, Tori almost couldn't hear the faint, "_No._"

Tori's eyes widened and her heart stop. "Wait… It… It isn't Beck's?"

Jade shook her head. "No, it isn't. I… I don't know what to do, Tori!" Jade pulled away. "I can't raise a baby! Do you… Do you… I can't!" Jade was starting to hyperventilate, and her eyes were wide and terrified. "I don't know what to do," she sobbed.

"Jade, Jade, calm down. We'll…we'll figure this out, ok?" Tori tried her best to sound reassuring, because she knew that freaking out wasn't going to help Jade out at all.

"You'll help me?" Jade's voice was quiet, like a child's.

"I promise," Tori said, hugging Jade to her once again.

Jade was shaking like a leaf, and Tori felt lost. How in the hell was she going to help this poor girl? She didn't even know who the father was, for Christ's sake!

"Thank you," Jade whispered.

"You're my friend, Jade," Tori said. "Even if you won't admit. I do anything that I can to help my friends." She rubbed Jade's back soothingly. "What are you going to do?"

"I was going to get an abortion," Jade muttered, sounding ashamed of herself. "I went to the clinic right after I got out of the doctor's office. But I… I couldn't do it. I was sitting in the waiting room and I just… I couldn't do it. It just didn't seem fair… Not to me, or…" She rubbed a hand across her stomach. "Tori, I don't know what I'm going to do. My dad will kill me."

"Jade," Tori said slowly, "are you going to tell me who the father is?"

Jade's already pale face blanched even more. "Remember when we went to that party at Monica's?"

Tori nodded, remembering how completely and utterly crazy it had been. She hadn't anything to drink, seeing as she volunteered to be the designated driver for André and Cat, but she had still been caught up in the revelry. Not that she would ever admit to it.

"Beck and I had had another fight…and I went into the kitchen to get a drink." Jade started trembling. "I remember it tasted kind of funny, but I thought that it was just the alcohol…"

"Oh God," Tori murmured, feeling a sense of dread. She had an idea as to where this story was going.

"I was really dizzy, and I went upstairs to lie down… I remember someone coming in, but I don't know who it was." Jade had started tearing up again. "I remember them laying on the bed next to me, and then the next thing I knew it was morning, and my clothes were…"

"Jade, it's ok. I understand," Tori interrupted gently. "Did the doctor's say if you had anything?"

"No, I'm clean… Just… Pregnant," Jade mumbled.

Tori nodded. "Well, I'm going to stand by you through this, ok? I said that I was going to help you and I will."

"Thank you."

Tori smiled and wiped Jade's face clean with her thumb. "Come on, let's get back to lunch."

"But what about…?"

"Beck and the others?"

Jade nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them together, ok? How about I have them all meet us at my house later tonight?"

Jade nodded again, re-shouldering her bag. "Let's go before they think we're friends or something," she said with a faint smile.

"Oh, heaven forbid they think that," Tori shot back, rolling her eyes.

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to all of their friends.

**Tori:** Everyone meet at my house tonight. 7 sharp. It's important.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tori asked Jade in her kitchen when she noticed that the other girl was shaking.

"Not really," Jade said. She looked down at her hands as they nervously played with a napkin. "But I have to tell them."

Tori nodded, rubbing Jade's arm sympathetically. "Come on, let's go."

She snaked an arm around Jade's waist and led her into the living room, sitting her down on one of the couches.

"What's going on, Tori?" Robbie asked, devoid of Rex at Tori's request.

"Is Jade in trouble?" Cat piped in.

Jade blanched considerably and grabbed Tori's hand, squeezing it tightly. She looked terrified.

"Jade has something that she needs to tell you all," Tori said slowly. "It's important, and you need to listen to the entire thing before you speak. Ok?"

"Damn, Tori, you're freaking me out," André said, shifting uncomfortably.

Beck shot Tori a confused look, but Tori just shook her head at him.

André noticed that Jade was shaking and smiled encouragingly. "Just tell us what's wrong, baby girl. It'll be ok."

Jade swallowed and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

Everyone was silent as Jade told them what had happened, aside from Cat's gasps and Robbie's muttered words of comfort.

"So, I went to the doctor's yesterday," Jade said, her voice having fallen into a whisper. "And they t-told me I'm pregnant."

Jade looked directly at Beck, who was staring at her in shock. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but a strangled sob came out instead of words.

Beck stood up and crossed the living room to take Jade in his arms. "Jade," he said, "it's alright. You'll be fine."

Beck met Tori's eyes and she smiled sadly, rubbing Jade's back.

"She thinks you'll hate her," Tori muttered, low enough that only Beck and Jade heard her.

"Jade, I don't hate you," Beck whispered. "How could I? This isn't your fault. And if I ever find the bastard who did this to you, I'll kill him."

Tori scooted closer and wrapped her arms around both Beck and Jade. "We'll figure it out, ok?"

André had gotten up and had joined their little group hug, and he was quickly followed by Cat and Robbie.

Cat was openly crying, but her voice was level when she said, "Jade, if you think that any of us are mad at you or think anything bad about you, then you're wrong. We all love you."

"That's right, we all love you," Tori said, smiling at Cat.

"I don't deserve you all," Jade murmured.

"Well, even if you think that, we'll be behind a hundred percent, ok?" André shifted closer to Jade as the group hug broke up and Tori smiled.

She knew that André still had a bit of a crush on Jade, and that type of loving support was exactly what the Goth girl needed right now.

She needed a family.

* * *

Around ten, Cat, André, and Robbie had left Tori's house, due to it being a school night.

After Jade's revelation, the little group had spent the next three hours watching a movie and talking quietly with Jade, giving her words of love and encouragement.

Jade, all tired out from the crying and stress, had fallen asleep on Tori's couch not much longer after Cat and Robbie headed out.

"I don't know what to do," Tori muttered to Beck as they cleaned up the popcorn Tori had made. "I don't even know how to begin to help her."

"We just have to be there for her, alright?" Beck said, wrapping his arms around Tori's waist and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead. "She needs us."

"I know she does… I just want her to be ok."

"Well, she's 17 and she's pregnant. I don't think she'll be ok for a while," Beck said with a smile. Then a thought struck him and the smile disappeared. "Do you think she's going to keep it?"

Tori bit her lip. "I don't… I don't know. She said she was going to have an abortion, but that she couldn't do it. I don't even know if she's considered adoption or what'll happen to the baby after it's born."

Beck nodded. "That's what I thought… We'll just have to support her decisions, no matter what they are."

Tori nodded and sighed, leaning her head against Beck's shoulders. "This is all too much to take in."

"I know it is and I'm not sure on how this is going to impact our lives," he said seriously. "But I definitely know two things."

"And what're those two things?"

"One is that we'll be by Jade's side through the entire thing. And two-" Beck lifted Tori's chin so he could see her face. "I love you."

Tori smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her softly and looked at the clock. "I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Tori nodded. "Let me walk you to the door."

She slipped her hand in his and led him to the door, which she opened and watched silently as he headed to his car.

When he pulled out of her driveway, she closed the door with a sigh and looked at Jade asleep on the couch.

"What're we going to do?"

* * *

_So, I know that was short, but it served its purpose. Love, review, yadda yadda yadda. _


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Notice

_**If I Had You**_

_**Hey there everyone. Because of school and real life's interferences, and lack of insight on what to do with the plot, I'm putting this story on a temporary hiatus. I may open this story back up, but I'm not sure at the moment. I'm thinking about opening up another story, so… It all depends on what funky mood I'm feeling. Thank you all for the support.**_


End file.
